


Creek Oneshots

by Shy_is_lost



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Episode: s22e08 Buddha Box, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_is_lost/pseuds/Shy_is_lost
Summary: Just some one shotsThat are low key prompts to get me to write.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Buddha Box

Tweek was the one with anxiety, He was the one that panics about just about anything being too much pressure so who the fuck was catman to say he has anxiety when he's just a jackass who wants to be on his phone

\----

Craig had that dumb buddha box on his head for months, Everything him and Tweek hung out it was on. He said he just needed some 'me' time but Tweek saw threw that bullshit. All he wanted was to not deal with Tweek and his well... everything.

"C-c-craig? acK" Tweek tried talking to him for the thousand time. They were supposed to be hanging out at Craig's house but it was more like Tweek was getting ignored at Craig's house.

The other male didn't respond, His fingers tapped away at his screen without a care for what was going on around him 

Tweek stared at his boyfriend. He was sick the months of being ignored he's had countless panic attacks with craig in the room and that stupid buddha box on his head. All he could think about was Craig not loving about him anymore or worse stay with him out of pity. 

It became too much after a while. Tweek knew what he had to do was for the better.

He poked his boyfriend's shoulder trying to get his attention but craig didn't seem to notice of care for that matter. His fingers still tapping away at the screen.

"I uhh need t-to talk to acK you" He muttered looking at his boyfriend. 

Nothing no response

The anger boiled up in Tweek he was sick of this he couldn't take it anymore he wasn't gonna shed anymore tears for this asshole. 

"DAMMIT CRAIG!! Fucking l-look at me. Take off the stupid box and listen t-to me for once it's AH been months s-s-since we've had a real conversation" Tweek shouted getting off the bed. His stutter was getting worse and he began to twitch more than he would normally. 

Still nothing Craigs fingers tapped against his phone screen like nothing was happening around him. The soundproof headphones inside the box must have been good.

Tweeks breathing got heavier and started to weaver he could feel the tears coming. NO! He refused to cry again.

"I wanted t-t-to t-talk but i guess there's no talking w-w-with you" Tweek said defeatedly 

"I-I-I love y-you.... but i think we should b-b-break up....." His voice cracked and Craig was still zoned into his phone. 

"Is that all y-y-you care about? Your ph-ph-phone? Do I-I-I not mean any-anything to you any m-m-more?" The tears were freely flowing 

Craig was completely unaware to the storm brewing around him he was scrolling through his instagram feed looking at whatever he would. It's not that he didn't want to hangout with Tweek it was just that... well... Tweek was needy. 

He was always having some problem with something. It's not like he didn't love tweek anymore it was more like he just needed some time away from all the panic attacks no matter how insensitive that sounded. 

Tweek was shaking. This was it. The breaking point. 

He looked at craigs fingers tapping away at the phone and he couldn't take it anymore.

He wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming.

Tweek looked at the "Do not disturb" Sticker on the buddah box. The anger boiled up inside him all his emotions were boiling over and it was all directed at Craig.

In an instant the box was knocked onto Craigs bed. The ravenette blinked dumbfounded until he noticed the tears in Tweeks eyes and the pure hatred written all over his face. 

"What's going on? Tweek are you okay?" 

Tweek couldn't stand it he glared daggers at the taller male. "O-of c-c-course y-y-you wouldn't know" He picked up his coat and stormed out of his now ex-boyfriends room.

Craig sat their confused, Should he chase after him? Should he just wait till tomorrow to talk to him? He decided to go with the ladder and stayed in his room going back to looking at his phone. 

Craigs mother saw the crying blonde run down the stairs this was the third time this week was her sons relationship okay? 

"Tweek, dear?" The boy froze at the door and looked at her 

"O-o-oh hi Mrs.Tucker acK h-h-how are you." He responded while wiping his eyes. 

She frowned, Had they been fighting again? She has heard shouting but thought better not to intervene unless it got violent. 

She hugged the boy. "Dear, What happened you've been running out of here crying quite a few times. Are you and Craig okay?"

Tweek sniffled should he tell her they had broken up she was his ex's mom. He bit his lip but decided to tell her anyway. "Oh u-u-h aCK w-w-we broke up. T-t-thing h-have been different l-la-lately." He said more tears sliding down his red cheeks. 

She let out a soft gasp. It was the fucking box wasn't it. She could sense it Craig was always wearing that stupid thing. She pet his hair and told him to go home, she was gonna have a talk with her son. This was the last straw.


	2. Hanahaki Disease

He didn't think about it too much when he started getting a small cough. Tweek was sick pretty often.

He didn't think too much about it when the coughing got worse,

Or when the pain in his chest wouldn't go away.

He didn't notice the way his two best friends looked at each other.

The pain in his lungs only got worse when he found out his crush had been asked out. 

Clyde Donovan. 

He stole someone from Tweek and now the pain was almost unbearable.

They were playing video games at Craig's house when it happened. He could feel another coughing fit coming about but this one was somehow worse. 

Tweek took in a deep breath but choked halfway, a weight settling in his chest. He took in sharp, shallow breaths to try and relieve the pressure but it didn't work. 

He coughed instead and felt something rising out of his throat. Tweek coughed harder, gaining the attention of the team.

"You feeling alright?" Clyde asked as Tweek settled back into his seat on the ground.

Tweek ignored him.

Something soft and velvety had landed in his palm during the last coughing fit. Tweek stared down at it in disbelief.

A single flower petal, blue with a light purple tint, laid gently in his hand. 

Blood and flem stuck to the flower petal.

Panic set in, He looked at his two friends and quickly excused himself. 

"Tweek wait what's going on are you okay" He heard Craig say behind him.

Tweek didn't respond. He just left.

He didn't know what to do what the hell just happened. 

He got home and immediately admitted everything to his mom, She had to help him somehow.

"I've heard of this before, I know it. It's rare but not impossible. Actually, now that I think of it..." She disappeared into the library, coming back with a book and flipping through it.

"Hanahaki Disease," she read,

"is a disease of the human system that makes one cough up flowers due to severe one-sided love.

In order to fully recover from the disease, the one's love must be fulfilled, or undergo surgery to remove the infection."

She looked at Tweek, an eyebrow raised. "Severe one-sided love?"

"Honey is there someone that you like but doesn't like you back?"

Tweek stared at his mother is shock it couldn't be he didn't think it would get this bad. His little crush had turned it to something far worse. 

He could feel another coughing fit coming. He braced himself for the burning pain in his chest. 

His mom was by his side she was going to help her son threw this no matter what.

"Sweetie, My advice is to get you that surgery."

Tweek cocked his head, ignoring the hollow feeling developing in his chest at her words.

The chances of Craig reciprocating the feelings are extremely low. 

Of course they were.

But now that he had acknowledged these feelings, it made going back to ignoring them extremely hard.

Once he had these damn flowers out of his body he could figure out what to do next.

They spent no time getting ready to leave and hurried to the hospital as quickly as they could.

After a few minutes of waiting for the doctor to come back with a solution to his problem he was told some terrible news.

"The surgical procedure removes the growth, but it also removes the emotions tied to the flowers. You essentially fall out of love, never to gain the feelings back towards that person."

"All feelings of love? Even the normal friend types?" 

The doctor nodded and Tweek didn't know if it was worth losing Craigs friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i continue this idk yet


	3. Cough syrup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No one seems to acknowledge that there's a scene with tweek about to drink cough syrup i decide to write a one shot with craig finding out about tweeks drug abuse. 
> 
> Trigger warning!!!
> 
> Aged up characters high school setting. The schedule is going to be based of my high schools schedule. Also a form of drinking cough syrup is putting it soda to make it taste better, This is called lean. DO NOT TRY THIS ITS VERY EASY TO OVERDOSE AND DIE!!

Tweeks head was pounding, He fucking hated high school. 

The place was a mosh pit of hormones, sweat, and loud noises. He hated this hell hole.

The only thing that helped was inside the sprite bottle in his hand. The clear bubbly purple liquid seemed so innocent but he knew the sickly sweet substance was his poison of choice. 

He ran his lanky fingers threw his untamed blond hair sighing God my fucking head hurts so much.

His vision wasn't a help, he had drank a lot of lean last night and he barely remembers getting home much less falling asleep but this morning's event were burned into his head.

His mother has found his room littered with empty soda bottles and jolly rancher wrappers lucky for him his bottles of codeine and cough syrup were hidden, At least his high self was smart enough to remember to not get him caught.

She had yelled at him for being so messy and it made his killer headache so much worse. Why did she have to be such a pain.

He slowly walked threw the empty school hallways trying to find what class was it? 3rd.... period.... maybe...? He didn't fucking know.

"HEY TWEEK" Someone yelled from across the hallway. He didn't even turn around fuck everyone it was too early for this noisey shit. 

The fast paced footsteps had stopped right behind him Tweek didn't even humour them with turning around he just kept his slow walking pace threw the empty hallway.

"Dude you're gonna get in trouble class started 10 minutes ago." 

Tweek huffed quietly turning around, "What period is it?"

Craig took in the sight of the untamed blonde looking up at him. He noticed his eyebags and his unusual pissed off attitude. "What's your problem blondie?" 

"Will you shut the fuck up just tell me what period it is." Tweek huffed 

"Okay grumpy, It's 4th period we have bio now stop wandering around like a lost freshman Mr Garrison is gonna kill us if we're late again." Craig responded with an eye roll

Tweek scoffed "Whatever." He started to take of the cap of the sprite taking a big swig. 

Craig eyed the bottle suspiciously. "Why does that sprite look darker than normal sprite?" 

Tweek licked his lips showing his slightly purple tongue, " It's coca cola." Tweek said no hesitation in his voice it was like he was used to clearly lying.

They both walked up the hall to their biology class, Craig kept glancing at Tweek in the corner of his eye. The shorter blonde was slightly hunched over at kept drinking from the mostly full sprite bottle.

What the hell was in that bottle? Craig thought.

They reached bio and of course Mr. Garrison tore into both of them. "Why are you two numbskulls late again." He asked. He was standing near the white board with notes about DNA sprawled across messily on the board. 

"I got lost" Tweek said shuffling to his desk and leaving his book bag on the floor.

Craig shrugged as a response and went to sit at his desk a few rows down. 

Mr. Garrison rolled his eyes and just sighed. "We're half way threw the school year how did you get lost? You know what i don't even want to know. Detention for both of you after school." 

They both groaned, Neither wanted to stay after school to listen to Mr. Garrison complain about other teachers in the school. 

As per usual the bell rang for lunch and everyone hustled out as quickly as possible. The lunchroom filled with hungry students trying to first in line to not be stuck waiting for food all lunch wave. 

Tweek hated the lunch room the crowds made his hangover worse. He hid in the art room where the rest of the art kids ate. They were nowhere near as loud and no one questioned why he was their and left him alone to eat in peace. 

Craig on the other hand preferred to sit in the lunchroom with jimmy, Token, Clyde, and well Tweek used to sit with them but since the start of sophomore year he became very distant. 

"You guys ever wonder why tweek stopped sitting with us?" Craig asked while eating his lunch. 

Token looked up and shrugged. "Nope" 

Jimmy smiled a lopsided grin. "Do none of you know?"

"I know" Said Clyde without even looking up it was a pretty normal thing amongst teens so it wasn't anything special.


End file.
